One Reason
by Oni No Ao
Summary: Todos tienen sus razones, pero ninguna es la correcta, hasta yo mismo no creo tenerla... pero ¿Sabias qué? No hay que fiarse de la gente que te rodea, te preguntaras el por qué. Yo tengo la respuesta a aquella cuestión tuya. ¿Será por la experiencia? o ¿Por contemplarlo cada segundo que pasa de mi vida? supongo que estoy al borde de tener la respuesta correcta. [Gruvia] [Nalu] etc.
1. Gritos de desconfianza

**Título: **_One Reason_

**Autor: **_Oni No Ao y Chibi (no tiene pag.)_

**Una simple aclaración más****: **_**M**__ por mal vocabulario (a lo Argentino), descripciones (intento) precisas y posibilidades de __Lemmon/Violaciones__._

_**Lamentablemente FT no me pertenece, y si fuera así, estaría dibujando Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, ETC. ¿No sería un mundo ideal? Ah, y le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Gritos de desconfianza**

Ah… la primavera… es una de las estaciones más bellas. Se suele llevar a cabo más actividades al aire libre, encontrar pareja, ver los pájaros con gran variedad de colores volar por los cielos, también el espectáculo que nos ofrecen las flores al volver iluminando con su hermosura los parques o jardines. ¡Bah! El problema acá es, a mí no me llego aquel encanto, por una razón muy lógica, no crean que soy un monstruo o algo similar que aborrece estas cosas, me gustan como a cualquiera, pero no las puedo disfrutar de la misma manera. Supongo que sería por seguir estando en el trabajo, ver a todos preocupados, desesperados y malhumorados. Me desquicia su forma de actuar… bueno, creo que debo ser algo parecido, estamos en el mismo lugar y nos suceden relativamente cosas iguales después de todo. Con este oficio, nadie puede estar tranquilo, peor si tu compañero no es de fiar.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacernos esto, hijo de puta!?- dije mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Como les decía, ahí estaba yo, Fullbuster Gray, un detective como cualquiera, teniendo una reacción impulsiva ante la traición de su compañero. ¿Creen que fue _realmente_ impulsiva? O… ¿apropósito?

Se sumaban espectadores a la escena, entre ellos me percaté que apareció mi jefe, como siempre, serio y malhumorado.

-Que alguien me explique qué carajo pasa acá- esa era la voz, mejor expresado, el grito del mismísimo Dreyar Laxus.

-Lo que pasa es que este puto peliblanco me re cago- le dije desquiciado, ya no me importaba quien fuese el que me hablase. Tengo suerte de tener un cargo superior, sino fuese así, no zafaba ni que Dreyar estuviera en pedo.

-¿Y ahora que hizo?- mencionó cubriéndose la cara con una mano, como era de esperarse, despreocupadamente.

-¿Sabes qué hizo?- le conteste con un tono desafiante, mientras volví a agarrar al ojos rasgados del cuello de su camisa. -Pasa que este tarado se terminó enamorando del enemigo, se hizo pasar por doble agente, le conto cuales eran nuestros planes. Eso no es todo, lo ayudo a escaparse. Y ahora no sabemos dónde mierda puede llegar a estar- respondí eufórico –Ah, y encima se perdieron todas las pistas gracias al inútil este- dije, exagerando lo último, tirándolo al suelo violentamente para luego mirar a Dreyar.

–Vastia, anda a buscarte un buen abogado, porque estas despedido- Él lo miro seriamente.

–¿¡Eso es todo, no escuchaste todo lo que hizo este tipo!?- le grité, insatisfecho por lo que escuché.

–Ubicate Fullbuster, el que toma las decisiones acá soy yo, así que ándate a tu oficina antes de que te pase algo similar- me miro pedante aquel rubio malhumorado.

Dreyar se fue a su oficina seguido por su secretaria, Strauss Mirajane; todos caen rendidos a sus pies, nadie le puede decir que no, a menos que sea mujer… sin embargo, he conocido algunas que tampoco pudieron negarle algo, para ser concretos, siempre consigue lo que quiere. Ah, creo que hay un rumor de que una vez no le dieron algo o parecido y… ¿aquella persona había llegado al hospital por su culpa? Bah, no recuerdo muy bien, pero desde que se sabe esto, le dicen "_La Demonio_". Por lo que había entendido, se quería convertir en modelo pero por algún motivo, vino a este sitio a trabajar abandonando aquel sueño. Supongo que debe ser por el otro rumor, el cual dice que ella y el jefe ocultan algo, como una relación. Pero como dije, son rumores y nada está confirmado. Imitándolos, me fui a mí oficina. Me senté, bah, me tire en el sillón de la misma. Tenía un humor de perros, así que puse mis codos en la mesa para pensar mejor.

-Entonces, el pelotudo este de Lyon pudo llegar hasta haber hecho pistas falsas. Así que volvemos a empezar de cero- dije para mí mismo. –Lo único que tenemos en concreto es que este grupo está constituido por un hombre y una mujer- Me puse en la computadora para buscar cosas que no hayan estado en manos de Lyon. –Ah, cierto… lo único que se sabía concretamente era que se hacían llamar "_Ex Phantom_"-

Seguí buscando información en esa chatarra que tenía como computadora, obteniendo como respuesta todos los indicios construidos con anterioridad por el careta de Lyon. No me puedo quedar con esto solo, de todas formas los guardaré para comprobar si son reales o solo pura farsa, y así enterarnos si realmente me estaba cagando a mí y a la compañía, mejor dicho, a todos, por ser un doble agente. Aunque hubiera estado perfecto si nos ayudase a nosotros antes de ayudar al enemigo. Lo peor de todo es que, Lyon rompió una de las más grandes reglas de ser detective, enamorarse del sospechoso. En fin, debería averiguar por mi cuenta hasta ver a quien se le ocurrirá encajarme como compañero aquel Dreyar que tengo como jefe. Suerte que las horas pasan volando cuando te pones a pensar, o eso es lo que sucede a mí. Ya faltando unos 15 minutos antes de que termine mi jornada, apareció la fanática del caso, mi secretaria; si, por suerte yo también tengo una, McGarden Levy.

-Gray, ¿avanzaste con el caso? – me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras me dejaba un café sobre el escritorio.

-No, es más, retrocedí. Estoy de nuevo en el comienzo- dije desanimado mientras tomaba el café.

-¿Cómo? Todo se debe a la pelea que tuviste con Lyon, ¿no? – al escuchar su nombre, sentí como la sangre me hervía nuevamente, ya ni su nombre podía escuchar.

-Sí, esa basura de persona interfirió y arruino todo- dije golpeando la mesa, luego solté una carcajada –Pero bueno, ya recibió su merecido, aunque no vendría mal un poco más-

Vi como Levy retrocedió un poco al escucharme, pero no dejo de sonreír. Cambiándome de tema, me comentó que le quería dar una sorpresa a su novio, Max, por estar ya un año juntos. Se la veía muy emocionada al hablarme sobre eso. Al rato, revisó su reloj de mano mostrándome y, sin dejar su expresión de felicidad, me indicó que era hora de salir de este lugar. Me despedí de ella y le deseé suerte. Fui directo al estacionamiento, buscando con la mirada donde había dejado mi porche azul marino, lo encontré en un santiamén; así que me subí. Justo antes de encender el motor recibí una llamada. Era de Dragneel Natsu.

-¿Qué queres flamitas?- No se confundan, él se ganó ese apodo por lo efusivo que es.

-Che, ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos así charlamos como siempre, hielito?- lamentablemente, yo también me gane ese apodo por lo serio que soy con las personas.

-Bueno, vamos a donde siempre, ¿Está bien? –

-Sí, nos vemos allá-

Luego de cortar, encendiendo el motor –Hoy no me vendría mal un trago… con este día ya tuve suficiente- pensé. Intentando sacar la gran capa de presión que tenía encima, me dirigía hacia allí. Posteriormente de haber pasado por varios semáforos, logré estacionarme frente al bar, "_Metamorfosis_", lugar donde discutíamos con Natsu. Ya nos conocían, era una costumbre ir allí. Nunca volvíamos con menos de 3 copas de más encima, todo por la culpa de la camarera que no conocía los límites para dejar de tomar. Imagínense, si ella no era consciente de ello, menos se preocuparía por los demás.

Al entrar al bar, busqué con la mirada a Natsu, se encontraba sentado en la barra, como de costumbre, hablando con Alberona Cana, la misma camarera de la que hablaba antes. Me fui directo hacia donde estaban, pero antes me tropecé con una persona, que al parecer era una camarera más que llevaba algo líquido, porque me empapó.

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiré mientras me miraba la ropa.

-L…Lo siento… mucho señor- me lo dijo tartamudeando buscando desesperadamente algo.

Alcé mi vista y vi a la susodicha con una servilleta en la mano queriendo secarme. Ahí me percaté de su extravagante color de pelo, bah, no sé si era para que me llamara tanto la atención porque comparado con Natsu, no era para tanto; en fin, lo tenía azul.

Al haberme terminado de secar, la peliazul levantó la vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pude observar el azul marino que había en sus ojos, por un momento me perdí, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojo por completo. Aún medio despistado, vi venir corriendo a Cana pidiendo disculpas en nombre de la chica, según entendí, la habían contratado hace menos de 2 semanas.

Decidí no darle mucha importancia al asunto, vine para olvidarme de los problemas por un rato; así que lo deje en segundo plano. Fui a sentarme al lado de Natsu, esta vez, sin interrupciones. Cana me invito un trago para suavizar por lo sucedido anteriormente, no pude rechazar tal oferta.

-Qué día tuviste, eh!- me dijo tomando un trago de la cerveza que había pedido anteriormente a mi llegada.

-Ni hablemos del tema, vinimos acá para pasarla bien- sonreí de costado –Y bien, ¿qué me querías comentar?-

-¡Ah sí!, te quería decir que Laxus me asigno como tu compañero- me dijo sonriendo como un idiota para luego cambiar a una expresión sumamente seria –no sé cómo vamos a hacer para no hundirnos mutuamente-

-¡Ja! Este tipo no sabe que cometió el peor error de su vida- dije recibiendo el vaso de whisky, Jack Daniells, que Cana me había ofrecido.

-Seguro, vamos a hacer el mayor dolor de su cabeza- Riéndose a carcajadas.

-Ah, ¿pero vos no tenías otro caso?-

-Me olvide de contarte la mejor parte, los dos tenemos que trabajar en conjunto haciendo ambos casos- me dijo aun sonriendo, ni se inmuta este boludo.

-¿Eh? Este tipo que se cree que somos ¿magos o algo así?- le dije en un tono burlón –Bue, contame de que trata tu caso así estoy al tanto de todo-

-Está bien, no te emociones, es el de "_Loke, el león_"–

-Que caso de mierda te toco- bufé -a mí me toco ex Phantom- el mío tampoco era la gran cosa.

-Bueno, vos tampoco te salvas- me dijo riendo al final -Supongo que juntos, tal vez, podremos sacar conclusiones más rápido, ¿no crees?- menciono tan optimista como siempre.

-Si, al parecer Dreyar no estaba tan errado- dije despectivamente su nombre.

En ese momento apareció Cana limpiando la barra –Vaya, mis detectives favoritos me ignoran por completo ¿serían amables de decirme de qué trata esta vez su caso?- dijo agarrándole el mentón a Natsu, haciéndose la coqueta, aunque él ni se mosqueó. Natsu repitió todo lo sucedido como si fuera un loro.

-Uh… pero que pesado que es su jefe, encima teniendo dos casos graves- dice Cana echándose sobre la barra.

-Igual no creo que se nos complique tanto, ya que le arruinaremos los planes al _león_- dijo con entusiasmo -Y luego, desenmascaremos a los fantasmas- agregue a carcajadas.

Cambiamos de tema varias veces, hablando de cosas triviales, como de costumbre. Sinceramente, creí que moriría por lo que comentaba Cana sobre lo que encontraba cuando iba al baño y también en el callejón que da a la puerta trasera del bar. Tenía esas sensaciones de que me observaban, y no de segundos, sino constantemente. Aprovechando el momento en el que Cana fue por más vino, pude fijar la mirada en aquella chica azulada, estaba del otro lado de la barra disimulando que la limpiaba. Cuando volvió, mientras completaba en su totalidad a la copa, lo más discreto posible le pregunte si sabía cómo era su nombre.

-Con que te gustó la nueva, ¿no?- dijo pícaramente acercándose a mi cara.

-No, pelotuda, solo quiero saber su nombre- le contesté cerio y cortándole la emoción.

-Bueno bueno, no te enojes, tampoco es para tanto- me sonrió -Se llama Juvia, Juvia Loxar-

* * *

**Fin. **

**Nah, mentira, no es un One Shot. XD**

**Si, realmente lo escribimos entre dos. Gracioso fue como se nos ocurrió...**

**En fin, el otro cap. ya esta escrito, así que lo subiré mañana. MUAJAJAJA!**

**Ah, el comentarista (?) acá es ONI NO AO! **

_See you in the next chapter..._


	2. Sorpresas y Regalos

**NT de Oni No Ao: **_Insisto, tal vez les duela algo (?)_

* * *

**Sorpresas y Regalos **

¿Sabías que las horas también se te pueden pasar rápido cuando la pasas bien? o... ¿será por ya estar algo borracho? ¡Nah! No creo, esta vez solo tome unas 5 copas … ¿será mucho? Igual… no debería manejar estando de esta manera, pero sino ¿cómo llegare a mi casa? estaré rompiendo las normas de tránsito y nadie debería imitarme... aunque, aquel pelirosado me está imitando en estos momentos…

Despidiéndome de él pude observar que una peliazul estaba atenta a mis movimientos. Yendo hacia donde se encontraba la carrocería fui deteniendo mi ritmo del avance hasta llegar enfrente del mismo... en el parabrisas se encontraba algo inexplicable de donde podría venir, era circular con manchas de un color carmesí. Pude notar que había una nota anaranjada al costado, entonces recordé haber dejado unos guantes por las dudas en la guantera, los agarré y me los puse. Agarrando la nota con precaución, me dispuse a leer mientras con la otra mano agarraba la esfera, parecía pulida. _Bienvenido a mi lista, detective y compañero de Dragneel Natsu, espero que nos llevemos estupendo. Ojalá te guste tu regalo~! _Decía aquel pedazo de papel, firmado por... _León_ -Entonces, el regalo debería ser algo que...- dando vuelta el objeto circular, descubrí... que aquello no era un objeto… sino un órgano, y para ser precisos, un ojo de una tonalidad azulada tirando al celeste, le faltaba el nervio óptico... este tipo es muy cuidadoso, porque no sobresale ni tampoco tiene algún hueco donde estaba aquel nervio. Seguramente ya debe ser profesional, porque le quedo en perfecto estado, no tenía ni un rasguño, parecía de vidrio. Lo horrendo es que esto alguna vez le perteneció a alguien…

Dándome repulsión lo deje dentro del guante, así mañana se lo enseñaba a Natsu., puse dentro de la guantera ambos objetos. Creyendo que aún podría estar aquel maniático de Loke, me dispuse a ponerme en marcha y alejarme de aquel lugar, ¿cómo podría ser que nadie hubiera notado algo extraño? o es que ¿espero el momento a que yo saliera? aunque sean las 2 de la mañana de un día de semana, aún seguía habiendo personas rondando por las calles. Alguna, por lo menos por curiosidad, se fijaría, yo lo haría. Pero ni se preocupan por ver que otros dejen algo "sospechoso" sobre algún medio de transporte, a menos que les pertenezca, ahí hacen locuras por no dejar que los toquen. ¿y si en vez de un ojo era una bomba? ¿Qué, tampoco les hubiera dado curiosidad? ¡No! Claro que no, ¿por qué me va a dar curiosidad si es de otra persona? Aah… mis pensamientos sarcásticos… ya parezco un viejo quejándome de todo, y todavía tengo 27 años.

Llegué al edificio en el cual vivía, poco tiempo, después de todo era mi lugar favorito para descansar. Recordando lo sucedido y suponiendo que aquel rosado siga despierto, me dispuse a llamarlo sin recibir el resultado esperado. Dándome el contestador luego de intentos fallidos, mi cuerpo me recriminaba descanso, fui directo al dormitorio para encontrarme con mi cama desordenada. Sin más interrupciones, sacándome la ropa incómoda, me decidí por dormirme.

Esas sensaciones al despertar, que sentís que solo fue hace un segundo que habías cerrado los ojos, son horrendas y peor si te duele la cabeza por la resaca. Bostezando mientras me estiraba -¡Ah! es viernes… faltan solo horas para el descanso- Eso te saca gran parte de la vagancia acumulada al despertar por la madrugada, pero lo peor de todo es que al regresar al trabajo, se vuelve la mitad perdida.

Revisando el reloj que dice que tengo unas dos horas para partir, me quedo con el tiempo necesario para ducharme. Yendo aquella habitación, aprovechando que ya no tenía gran cantidad de ropa, dejé caer el agua para aclarar mis pensamientos. Gracioso es que estoy todo el día pensando, y en estos momentos no pienso la gran cosa. Es más, pienso cosas como ¿por qué el gato dice "miau"? ¿Soy idiota o me hago? Y me quedo con esa idea todo el tiempo.

Al rato, después de haberme puesto un vestuario más o menos formal, pero tampoco zarpándose; tomaba el café como desayuno y encendiendo la televisión descubrí que hubo otra tragedia que involucra al "_sacaojos_" según los comentaristas. –¿Tendrá que ver…? - mientras dejaba la taza en el lavavajillas.

Saliendo de mi departamento, pensando si aún seguían aquellos objetos en la guantera y deseando que no fuera así, que hubiera sido solo mi imaginación por beber tanto anoche, pero lamentablemente no era nada más ni nada menos que la triste realidad de que sí estaban allí. Ya no faltando mucho para las siete, solo unos quince para llegar tarde, me decidí a llamar al fuego rosado.

-¿Escuchaste las noticias?- pregunté apenas me atedió.

-Algo así, de todas formas ya estoy llegando, ven directo así averiguamos que sucedió concretamente-

-Está bien, creo que ya voy adelantado-

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -

-Al llegar te comento, es complicado decirlo por teléfono-

-Ok, te espero.-

Encontrándome a Natsu frente aquel callejón, agarré de la guantera el papel anaranjado y el guante con "eso" en su interior. Nos saludamos como siempre para ponernos serios nuevamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto sonriendo intrigado, ¿Cómo puede estar tan despabilado siendo tan temprano?

-No se sí tiene que ver con la víctima, pero es muy posible que si-

Le entrego la nota y… su reacción fue sorprendente. Estaba con la sonrisa de idiota que tiene y fue cambiando a una expresión demasiada seria, más que seria, era de odio.

-No puede ser…- susurró -¿Dónde encontraste esto?-

-Al salir del bar anoche, te llame pero no contestabas- le contesté y ahora yo estaba con algo de intriga.

Entrando al callejón, había un par de policías y la escena del crimen estaba cubierta por pedazos de cartón, son tan miserables que seguramente ya deben haberlos usado para todos los casos. Nos dejaron entrar con tan solo mostrarles la placa de detectives-policías.

Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue los charcos y manchas de sangre por las paredes y el suelo; y ¿Eso qué es? ¿¡Un brazo!? Había lo que se supone que es un brazo, que no tenía sus dedos, clavado en el medio de una pared con un clavo, y... el cuerpo se encontraba en el medio de todo, estaba despatarrado, llamativamente su pelo me llamó, estaba teñido de un rojo con manchas blancas... no, el rojo era su sangre esparcida en su corto cabello alvino. Y, ¿¡qué mierda le pasa a este tipo!? La chica tenía 2 de los dedos que le faltaba dentro de su boca. Le faltaba el brazo derecho, el de la pared, creo yo que le pertenecía a ella, y también sus dos ojos. No me digan que el que tengo yo… es de ella… El cuerpo estaba carente de telas, y al acercarme pude leer que en su torso decía "_Detectives: armen el rompecabezas, por favor~!"_ Esto no merecía ser llamado crimen, esto es una mutilación. Para, eso no era todo, tampoco tenía el pie izquierdo ni dedos del derecho… Que mente retorcida que tiene.

Al voltearme a ver a Natsu, me percaté de que estaba pálido. Se sostuvo la cabeza tirándola para atrás.

-La concha de tu hermana…- se escuchó del suspiro del fuego.

* * *

**¿Quién sera? ni yo me lo imagino (?)**

**Ah, y por lo que dicen de Levy y Max... Ya verán mi retorcida idea (?)**

**¿Qué cosa más iba a decir...?**

**Que el 3ro tal vez tarde un día o dos.**

**Ah! recorde, cuando estoy inspirado es cuando un dia viene Inspisama (asi le digo) y me dice** O_hayou, Kyouha watashiha kimino tomodachi desu._

**xD estoy mal, ya lo se _(Buenos días, hoy soy tu amigo)_**

_See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Exelente

**NT de Oni No Ao: **un intento de algo.

* * *

**Exelente**

Los psicópatas tienen una vida despreocupada, matando así todos sus pensamientos coherentes referidos a la mera realidad. Su cordura también pude hundirse hasta desaparecer. –Pero ¿Qué es _cordura_ exactamente?– Tengo una teoría del por qué existen los psicópatas: no es necesario haber tenido una vida atroz para estar maniático, solamente vivir en esta sociedad puede causarte este estado. Por eso mismo, hay muchos en este mundo destrozado asesinando a la muchedumbre con el fin de desahogarse. –¿Tendré razón?–

Despreciando aquella mutilación, pude atender al pelirosado que aún parecía desesperado. Comentó algo que no me esperé, ¿realmente esto no fue casualidad?

–Esto fue apropósito y no solo una simple coincidencia. Él sabía quién era ella exactamente y que significaba para mí –

Fue lo que escuché de la boca de Natsu antes de llamar al médico forense. ¿A qué se referirá? La intriga me carcome. Esta chica… el asesinato… aquella nota anaranjada… Todo esto, ¿termina teniendo lógica en verdad?

–¿Quién era ella?– sin recibir respuesta alguna, suspiré, odio que no me contesten en situaciones como estas.

–Lisanna Strauss, salía con ella en su momento – me miró seriamente.

– Es un imbécil psicópata. Después de perderle el rastro, nunca más lo encontré. No tengo corazonada de donde pueda estar; mas él sí sabe dónde estoy, con quien me relaciono, mis horarios, todo– llevó una mano a su cara, tapando la mitad de ella. –¿Sabes por qué lo sé? simplemente… – Dejó de hablar, y sentir la presencia de aquella persona. Me giré para ver quién era.

–Buenos Días señores– nos miró fría una ojiazul, era la médica forense.

–Hola Virgo– le contesté a cecas.

La chica solo asintió y se arrodillo en el piso, frente al cadáver. Apoyó su maletín en sus piernas, y saco unos guantes. Hay que tener carácter para ni inmutarse frente a esto.

–A trabajar– sinceramente, no le presté mucha atención a sus acciones.

Me preocupa Natsu, él se había ido en no sé qué momento a hablar con un policía que esperaba ahí. Seguro quería sacarse esos pensamientos de encima. ¿Tan sádico era Loke?

Al investigar de él, pude encontrar que solo "cazaba" mujeres, a todas les sacaba los ojos sin excepciones. Aunque los dos últimos casos, este de Lisanna y el anterior, fueron uno de los pocos que las dejaron destruidas físicamente. ¿Tendrá algo que ver eso? También en lo que había encontrado el rosadito, según él, vivía en esta ciudad. Pero… si lo acosa, debe seguir estando acá, no se debe haber ido muy lejos.

La pelirosa había sacado fotos de la escena y me las había mandado, me dijo que a la chica se la llevaría para revisarla con los demás restos que había en aquel lugar y además averiguar si todo le pertenecía a ella. Pero si encontraba algo interesante nos iba a llamar.

–¡Gray! ¿No te parece raro que los _Ex Phantom _no aparezcan ya desde hace una semana? – Apareció Levy de la nada, me observaba de cerca sobre mi escritorio y aparentaba estar más feliz de lo normal.

–No, la verdad que no. Pero lo que me llama la atención es tu actitud, ¿te pasó algo? – Le pregunte mirándola dejando de lado las fotos que ya me habían aburrido.

–No… Bueno, la verdad sí, pero creo que te aburrirás de tan solo escucharme hablar– me dijo ahora con una cara de felicidad máxima y agarrándose la cara con ambas manos ¿Cómo podía aumentar eso? Ya era imposible.

–¿Qué me aburriré? entonces no me cuentes nada, ya que insinúas que no me va a interesar.– Le conteste con un tono de enojo fingido.

–¡Bueno bueno, está bien te contaré!– se sentó en uno de los sillones que había enfrente del escritorio. Era lo más obvio, me iba a contar de todas formas, no aguanta el no conversar.

–Pasa que… Viste que te dije que iba a encontrarme con Max, ¿no? –Asentí –Bueno, el hijo de su madre me engañó con una chica que tenía un cabello de escoba horrendo–

–Y… ¿por eso estas feliz? – le dije ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Para, y aun la cosa no termina ahí. Yo tenía unos amigos en la universidad que se llamaban Droy y Jet, y…– habló como 30 minutos de ellos y que hacían, mucha atención no le preste, hasta que me dijo algo "interesante". –Cuando vi a Max por la ventana del bar con esa de pelo pajoso, y además que la besó, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y salí corriendo. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar al callejón más cercano, ahí me encuentro con Jet. Me sorprendió, así que me sequé las lágrimas y me dispuse a saludarlo y a hablar lo más tranquila con él, preguntarle cosas, etc. Aunque… – Me sonrió. –En esta vida no todo es como aparenta ser, Gray. ¿Sabes que pasó? – Se cruzó de brazos inflando su boca como un puchero –Apareció Droy, creo yo, y me tapó los ojos con una venda, me tiraron al suelo, y es más, me empezaron a querer sacar la ropa. Escuchaba sus risas de fondo, estaba inmóvil, ¡no podía hacer nada! Me tenían las extremidades y realmente no me pude defender. –Atónito a lo que decía, no comprendía porque estaba feliz. –Pero, antes de que pase a mayor grado aquel acto, un chico me salvó, parece un final feliz de cuento de hadas. ¡Jajá! Él, luego de dejarlos ambos de un solo golpe en Knock Out, me desató la venda y pude ver unos ojos color carmesí muy cerca mío, pero después desapareció diciendo "de nada" – Si veías a Levy contar esto, te morías de risa, porque no paraba de mover las manos, se ponía sonrojada cada dos por tres y se emocionaba como si fuera una nena de 7 años yendo por primera vez a un parque de diversiones.

–Levy, tuviste mucha suerte… Fue pura casualidad de que ese chico te allá salvado– Le comenté algo preocupado.

–Sí, y mucha… Pero, quiero saber quién era exactamente, solo recuerdo esos ojos cerios, ¡ah! y que era bastante más alto que yo. –Dijo animada.

Levy se retiró de la oficina, entonces me puse a reorganizar todo el papeleo acumulado, no tenía ganas de seguir viendo esas fotos. Había un montón de cosas que no le daba a Dreyar ya desde hace rato, las ordené por fecha. Tenía que darle todo ese bodoque de papeles, pero como recién se fue la "chica feliz del día", me decidí en ir yo mismo a la oficina del jefe. Pasando por los pasillos, sentí esa sensación de estar solo, ¿qué hora era? Fijándome el reloj pude ver que ya me tendría que haber ido, pero bueno, sabía que el rubio estaba en la central hasta tarde, anda a saber que tanto hacia. Llegué hasta la puerta y pude oír ruidos incomprensibles; entonces puse mi oreja contra la puerta –Tengo una suerte de que no sea con vidrio esmerilado– pero… ¿Q-Qué mierda pasa ahí dentro? Esos sonidos no eran gritos ni nada de eso… bueno… si lo eran, pero diferentes… ¡Por favor! Esos eran gemidos de placer provenientes de una mujer ¿lo estaban haciendo en la oficina? ¿¡E-Esos eran los gritos de Mi-Mirajane!? Ya… Ya estoy hirviendo de lo nervioso, no debería estar escuchando esto, no –¡La-Laxus! Si me seguís penetran-do de esta manera, me vas hacer que me desgarre… No creo que te vaya a gustar eso, aguantarte más de– Se calló, dejo de hablar con ese tono sensual… La habrá callado con un beso, de seguro. Mierda, que estoy pensando, mejor me voy de acá y mañana se lo entrego.

–Carajo, carajo… esos eran de Mirajane…– Me puse completamente rojo al recordar los jadeos de la peliblanca. –¡Noo, no pienses en esas cosas!– desacomode todo mi cabello con ambas manos.

Con el intento de despejar mi mente, deje los papeles en mí oficina nuevamente, salí del edificio y me senté en el auto. –¿Cómo lo estarían haciendo? – Me di cuenta lo pervertido que había sonado aquello… ¡Por favor, deja de pensar en eso! Encendí en motor y me dirigí al bar, suerte que ya no tenía nada de órganos en el coche, se los había entregado a Virgo antes de irme de la escena esta mañana… Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estará Natsu ahora? Lo había visto llegar a la empresa, pero después ni idea donde quedo.

Entré al bar de siempre, no eran ni las 9 de la noche y ya estaba lleno. Me fui directo a la barra, pensé que encontraría a Natsu ahí, pero nada. Me giré en el asiento y busque a Cana con la mirada, pero tampoco estaba, seguro habrá ido a buscar más bebidas.

–Disculpe… ¿Quiere algo para tomar en especial, o le doy la carta? –_esa voz… me es familiar…_ me voltee y me perdí en unos ojos azul marino.

–¿Eh? Sí, quiero un… una cerveza– Dudé unos segundos antes de hablarle, ¿Qué te pasa hoy, Gray?

–Está bien– asintió y se… ¿se sonrojo?

Esta chica, em… ¿Juvia era? Si… ¿Juvia se sonrojo? ¿Qué le dije? … Y si… ¡no, deja de recordar eso, por favor, que mente perversa que tenes!

* * *

**Chadaan, fin xD **

**Intento del primer lemon, algo improvisado... yo me hubiera puesto como tomate al escuchar eso D: **

**¿Qué pasará en el cap 4? ni idea xD**

**le puse de titulo así porque... vi a el Sr. Burns diciendolo hace un rato xD y me gusto su idea e.e**

_See you in the next chapter!_


	4. Pensamientos de un rosado

**NT de Oni No Ao: **_Ahora mismo no recuerdo como se lo llama cuando se van cambiando la narración de un personaje, pero bue, acá habla todo Natsu xD Otra cosa, no me vengan a decir cosas como "¿eh? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente me venís conque habla él?" porque solo se dio así… y es más, no aclare nunca quien era el que narraba xD tengo pensado que narren solamente 3 personajes… ¡ya vamos viendo que ya son 2! (¿y el otro?) (¿?) –ya lo descubrió, pero le da fiaca borrar todo el comentario-_

_Y otra cosa (¿?) solamente con 1 review me conformo, pero ya tener 7, fua, y solo son 3 caps… y este es el cuatro –w– ¿Cuántos Reviews habrá? (¿?) ¡Bue, déjenme soñar! (Sinceramente, los agradezco muchos, me dan mucha risa)_

_¡Mejor dejo de discutir solo y los dejo "tranquilos" leyendo esta porquería!_

* * *

**Pensamientos de un rosado**

**The first is… POV Natsu!**

-Sigo sin entender por qué me hace estas cosas, y… por qué razón me lo hará a mí solamente.- Dije para mí mismo con un tono de voz preocupado.

Estaba frente a la computadora de mi escritorio buscando algún error que haya cometido el _saca ojos_,miraba las fotos con suma atención y dolor a la vez. Me imaginaba como pudo haber sido esa situación causante de aquella tragedia. De repente, en mi mente apareció la imagen de Lisanna. _Ella se cayó al suelo por un empuje proveniente del asesino, la peliblanca se dio rápidamente la vuelta y retrocedió, estaba temblando mientras observaba con terror a su agresor. Solamente me pude imaginar la sonrisa de Loke y pensar que seguramente habrá estado pensando en que comería luego al terminar de hacer aquellas macabras acciones._

Escalofríos me recorrieron por el cuerpo de tan solo una imagen rápida de aquello, me revolví el cabello y me alejé del monitor recostándome sobre el respaldo del sillón. Escuché golpes que provenían de la puerta, asique me levante para ir abrirla, pero me ganaron de antemano, aparecieron frente a mí el Jefe y una chica que desconocía.

-Dragneel…- No esperó tenerme enfrente de él, ya me estaba gritando- Ah, estas acá, que bien- me agarra del hombro despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le conteste rápidamente, antes de que se disperse.

-Bueno, ya que la hermana de mi secretaria… bueno, ya sabes… En fin, ya que ahora no tenes secretaria- el muy descarado, en ese ínterin, la hizo pasar dejándomela ver un poco mejor a la chica solo que no despegaba su mirada del suelo, aunque aún así se podía apreciar aquel peinado en su cabello rubio, una simple cola de caballo a medio recoger en el lado derecho.

-Me tome la molestia de contratarte una nueva, es de suma confianza. Preséntate- Dreyar le dejo en las manos de la chica unos cuantos papeles - y no me vengas con problemas- me miró fijo a los ojos y haciendo una seña con las manos al estilo "te vigilo, y es enserio", así concluyó su arrogante "discurso" y se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo, ya me parecía que estaba siendo muy amable. No te deja meter bocado en cualquier "conversación" que tengas con este tipo.

La rubia agachó su cabeza –Soy Heartfilia Lucy, un gusto- y luego me miro seriamente –Me imagino que usted debe ser el señor Dragneel Natsu, ¿no es así?- que poca gracia tiene esta mina, ¿esta va a ser mi nueva secretaria?

-Si… lo soy- dudé un poco, me puso nervioso su seriedad- Este, podes dejar los documentos acá arriba del escritorio, ya que son solo una cargada del jefe- le quise agarrar los papeles pero me los alejo del alcance de mis manos.

-No importa que sean una broma, por las dudas los leeré… tal vez alguno sea importante- los ojeo un poco- en fin, ¿quiere que haga algo? O ¿seguirá con lo suyo?-

-Esta tal Heartfilia, es muy correcta… que aburrido serán los próximos días- pensé- no, deja. Sigo con estas fotos, si queres sentate ahí a leer todo eso- y me fui directo a tras de la computadora.

-¡Aaagh! ¡Voy a morir de aburrimienooo!- pensé de nuevo. Nunca creí que me pasara algo así, además de tener una nueva secretaria… perder todas esas oportunidades… era mucho más emocionante el despertar todos los días pensar "hoy será un buen día" solo por haber tenido un motivo. Pero ese motivo desapareció… y ahora me quede sin motivación… me voy a quedar dormido de seguro… ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes… o cambiaran…

Me fijé en el reloj de la computadora, ya era tarde. No vi a Gray en casi todo el día… ¿estará en el bar?

**And now… POV Gray!**

La azulada ya se había ido a buscar la bebida que le pedí, me quede solo… bueno, alrededor de varias personas más, pero ni sabía quién carajos eran. Natsu… ¿estará tan deprimido? No creo, él no es de esos que andan viendo el pasado y esas cosas de ir llorando por los rincones, creo que a eso se lo llama _tener suerte_. No muchos pueden superar esas cosas… pero hay que pensarlo de este modo "son cosas que pasan".

-Aquí tiene, ¿precisa de algo más?- _¿Eh? ¿¡Cuándo llego!? _Me dijo Juvia dejándome enfrente el vaso y con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias, está bien así- le conteste algo serio, mejor dicho, normal. Juvia asintió e hizo amague de irse. Pero antes de que lo haga, no sé qué se me pasa por la mente… pero le agarré de la muñeca- no, sa-sabes que en realidad si necesito de algo más- le dije algo nervioso pero concreto.

-Entonces- me sonrió de nuevo- ¿Qué es?-

-Quiero tu opinión sobre algo- la mire a los ojos y ahora más tranquilo y serio que antes- ¿qué te parece lo que hace el tipo que se lo llama _Loke, el león _o _el sacaojos_?-

-¿Qué? ¿El que aparece en las noticias? Me parece que tiene algún problema cerebral importante. No entiendo cómo es que aun la policía o los detectives no lo encontraron- _fua, que cambio_ me respondió con sinceridad parecía, se había cruzado de brazos y me miraba un poco y cambiaba el punto de vista.

-Jm… Está bien, aunque no lo creas, este tipo difícil de encontrar. Por lo que entendí, escuche que uno averiguó su ubicación… pero al poco tiempo empezó a asesinar a personas de su alrededor- le dije con algo de insinuando poca importancia.

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio?- ella apoya sus brazos sobre la barra y se va acercando- Que interesante, sabes más del tema que Juvia ¿me dirías más? - y de tanto acercarse, nos quedamos cara a cara, ella con una sonrisa me miraba a los ojos.

_Y esto… ¿qué es? _Solo tengo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

**Chan... ¿y esto que onda?**

**siento que la ****situación no va ni para delante ni para atrás... pero bueh, ¿que se le va hacer?**

**¿Capitulo 5? ¿para cuando? para empezar, tardamos un montón porque estamos cerrando trimestres (?) y ahora nos escapamos con la computadora un rato para subir esto...**

**En fin... no es bueno pedir, pero que se le va a hacer, si dan review seremos felices, y si no también... con el solo saber que leen esta porquería estamos bien.**

**Stalkeamos las "leídas" de los capítulos ewe**

**Cambiando de tema... ¿¡VIERON/LEYERON LO QUE PASO HACE COMO 2 SEMANAS EN FT, LA SITUACIÓN GALE?!**

**YO casi me muero de un infarto, no pude parar de gritar toda la semana lo sucedido xD**

**Oni No Ao los abandona! (?)**

_See you in the next chapter! _**  
**


	5. Sensaciones

**Oni no Ao: **... ¿perdón? Últimamente no teníamos inspiración, pero hoy, gracias al ultimo review (?) nos vino Inspiración-sama xD ¡Ah! ya terminó el 2do trimestre, así que estén felices... En fin. les dejo el FF :D

* * *

**Sensaciones**

**That is POV Loke! Wait… Loke!?**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, oscuras pero tranquilas, no había un alma a los alrededores. No parecía la hora que era, ni la época del año, no había mucho tránsito, literalmente parecía una ciudad fantasma. Al mirarme las manos, esa sensación de cuando se seca la pintura en ellas es lo mismo que sentí. Esa sensación se esparcía hasta la mitad de mis brazos, una tonalidad oscura, casi imperceptible con la luz que trasmitía la luna y la muy poca iluminación en esa calle. Lamentablemente, estas manchas en mis manos, brazos, partes de la remera y un poco en la cara que pude notar al hacer algún gesto que las tenía ahí; no eran causados por la pintura, sino por mis actuaciones sanguinarias incontrolables.

Me encuentro con uno de los tantos callejones. Antes de pasar por allí, se escucharon ruidos de un dúo de personas, gritando en forma de discusión, o eso pareció. Me acerco lentamente y la espalda contra la pared mientras asomo lo menos posible para que no me visualicen. Con suerte no me ven por lo oscuro, pero creo que es más por su alta concentración en sus acciones. Se veía a la mujer siendo sometida por el tipo encapuchado, eso pude entender por lo poco que pude ver. ¿Qué pasaría si me meto en aquella pelea? ¿La puta caerá ante mis pies diciendo ser su héroe y que haría cualquier cosa por haberla salvado? O… ¿Seré linchado por el tipo ese que la maltrata o quiere violarla? Pff, ¿Lincharme, a mí? No, ni que fuere una mosca mal parida. Yo soy el que asesina a los demás, otros no lograrían ni la mitad de las cosas que he hecho.

Escuche como unas latas caían, así que me decidí. Entro al estilo superhéroe típico de las historietas de EEUU, solo me faltó una frase de esas viejas y muy usadas que parezcan ultra cursi, sino ya tendría todo lo necesario para ser el _"superhéroe perfecto". _Veo como el tipejo la suelta y se tropieza al caminar para atrás con las estúpidas latas de durazno en almíbar. Él no dice una palabra, solo pronunció un _tks_ y sale corriendo golpeándome con el hombro. Solo atino a correrle pero la chica muy tímida dice algo como _gracias. _Sonrío de lado, mi misión fue cumplida… eso espero, por ahora sabemos que no seré mutilado… a menos que esta piba sea una acecina en serie o una espía y solo actúa… quien sabe, pero qué más da.

-De nada… Levanta tu vista, no tienes por qué tener miedo, ¿no es así?- La muchacha me mira buscando algo. Me acerco un poco extendiéndole la mano, ya que estaba casi sentada por el zamarreón del otro, y puedo observar directo a su alma gracias a sus ojos. –Ese lindo par de ojos no deberían de estar llenos de lágrimas…-

**Oke oke! Well… Now, POV jum… Gray!**

-¡Eres curiosa! En fin, te diré algo corto- me alejo un poco de ella inconscientemente, o al menos intento demostrar eso. –Ese demente saca ojos, de ese que tanto se habla. Pude ver algo de su obra.- dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-¡Genial! Y… ¿Cómo son? Juvia nunca los pudo ver en vivo y directo, y por las noticias te ponen todo censurado… o de muy lejos para que no se note- Me dice emocionada, no sé cómo hace Juvia para acercarse cada vez más, esta tipa va a terminar en el medio de la mesada si es posible.

-Este… son muy sanguinarias, por ejemplo- bajo un poco la voz, pero como ya están gran parte de los espectadores borrachos, no creo que recuerden, pero por las dudas me acerque a su oreja- las deja a sus víctimas completamente desnudas, sin ojos y sin algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero están escondidas en la escena… es como un rompecabezas- sentí un leve escalofrió, pude notar que la sonrisa de juvia cambió a una de terror.

-Que… horror…- posa su vista en mis ojos, ¿cuál es su objetivo? ¿Devorar mi vista?- Vos… ¿no sentiste tristeza al ver a la pobre chica? Seguro ella tenía sueños que cumplir… no sé si tengo suerte porque no me haya pasado eso… –Juvia se puso sentimental, tanto que hasta me da pena su tono de voz.

De tan próximos que estamos –Supongo, no hay duda… - ella acerca su mano hacia mi cara, apoyándola y acariciándome con su pulgar- seguro los tenía…- me sonrió mientras sus azulados ojos con cada segundo que pasaba, me atrapaban más y más hasta desorientarme. Los perdí de vista al cerrar los míos al sentir nuestras respiraciones conjugarse por nuestra extremada cercanía, nuestros labios logran rozarse, pero como es desesperante esa sensación, uní nuestros labios completamente. Pongo mi mano sobre su rostro tal como ella lo hacía, no dura mucho nuestro beso gracias al estruendo que se escucha por la salida del bar.

-¡Pedazo de hielo! ¿Dónde carajos estas? – Aparece el pelo de cereza por la puerta cagandome la vida. Solo me limito a girarme un poco para verlo- ¡Aja! Ahí te escondías…

-algún día, ¿dejaras de hacer tanto quilombo o siempre serás un pendejo gritón? – le digo algo malhumorado, lamentablemente un tipo se había ido de al lado mío recientemente, así que Natsu se sienta a mi izquierda.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? … che… para – me mira de cerca, muy cerca para mi gusto. – ¿a quién te comiste, maricón? – me alejo un poco, creo que me sonrojé con aquello.

-Pa-para… ¿q-que decís? ¿Cómo…? – el rosado mira a juvia, parece desconfiado.

-Fuiste vos, ¿no? – ¿Cómo se da cuenta? … se nota que tiene un cargo bastante alto en esto, por como averigua las cosas… y rápido. Veo a Juvia, y esta sonrojada al tope, más de eso no podría estar.

-este… ¿No queres algo para tomas, Natsu? – le digo algo inquieto e intentando cambiar de tema. La miro de nuevo, queriendo hacerme entender que quería que buscara Cana.

-¡Hola mis queridos idiotas! Natsu, no esperaba que estés acá tan rápido. Ah, Gray, ya tengo lo que querías- Y ahí aparece Cana. Nos observa con detención y seriedad.

-Se besaron – termina diciendo Natsu mientras nos señala a Juvia y a mí - ¿lo podes creer, Cana? ¡Se besaron! – Termina casi encima de la mesada al gritar esto último, yo estoy más mudo que no puedo ni pronunciar palabra.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio? ¡Jodeme! – Cana grita tan alto como él, no sé si están emocionados o si están impresionados. Pero yo sí sé que estoy más rojo que el fuego, me arde la cara.

-¡No te jodo! ¡El hijo de puta me está engañando! – Dice haciéndose el ofendido. Mientras, algunos borrachos del lugar los observan actuar de esa manera, aunque no saben que es pura obra de teatro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Engañarte, yo!? ¡Si ni siquiera salimos, tarado! – Le grito con obviedad, pero empiezo a escuchar abucheos de los clientes - ¿Qué? ¿Se creen las boludeces que dice este idiota? ¡Es puro cuento! -

-Este… Chicos, dejen de discutir, o lo que sea que hagan – Dijo juvia algo, ¿aburrida? Y con una botella en sus manos vertiendo el contenido en el vaso que debería ser de Natsu seguramente.

-Agsh… Jodida mierda…- termino diciendo al sentarme, ya que estaba parado por tremenda euforia, luego comienzo a sentir algo de dolor en la cabeza.

Los otros dos siguen hablando mal de mí, diciendo cosas como _"como puede ser que este tipo sea tan imbécil que sea capaz de meterte os cuernos en lugares que ambos conocen". _Me giro para ver a otro lado y observo a alguien nuevo para mí… detrás, en el escenario. Parece de lejos, que esta de malhumor, o solo le enfada ver gente tan gritona y que llame más la atención eso que su _música_.

Sensaciones de mierda…

* * *

**¿y ahora que?**

**No se... no se Dx**

**Ya se! dejen el review y digan algo como "siganlo, pendejos de mierda!" o algo como "al fiiiin, yo espere mucho!" o sino solo puteenos de arriba hasta abajo, eso es, solo eso, recibimos cualquier cosa... sinceramente, me di cuenta que el review significa mucho (?)**

**Gracias Ran (?)**

_See you in the next chapter~!_


End file.
